herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leshawna
Leshawna, labeled The Sister With Tude', was a camper on Total Drama Island, where she was a member of the Screaming Gophers. She was a cast member on Total Drama Action, and was placed on the Screaming Gaffers team. She was also a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Victory. She was seen with the other original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She was a contestant on Skatoony. Physical Appearance Total Drama Island When Leshawna arrives in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, she asks everyone "What's up, y'all?" and says "Leshawna's in the house." Harold gasps at the sight of her and when she begins talking to DJ, Harold comes up and calls Leshawna "real big," and "loud." Leshawna is angered at this comment and attempts to attack Harold, but DJ and Bridgette immediately restrain her from doing so. Later, when Cody arrives and begins flirting with some of the girls, she tells him to save it. She is put on the Screaming Gophers. When they were getting their food, Leshawna asked Eva "what’s up, girl?" Eva, however, simply glared at her as a response. Leshawna is somewhat annoyed, but is barked at by Chef to keep the line moving, and forgets about it. Leshawna faces off against her mortal enemy, Heather, for the very first time, leading into a major conflict. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Leshawna begins a major conflict with Heather. It started when Heather refused to jump off the cliff just to avoid getting her hair wet on international television. Leshawna then angrily orders Heather to jump. After insulting each other, Heather crosses the line with a comment about being more popular than Leshawna, and Leshawna throws Heather off the cliff and into the safety zone. Leshawna then hopes she can make it in too, which she does. When Beth did not jump off the cliff, Leshawna and Cody made fun of her for being afraid. Leshawna also encouraged Owen to jump off the cliff, which he eventually did. Leshawna shows concern about Courtney’s eye swell when she arrives. Leshawna accepts Heather’s fake apology, and is also very happy when the team wins. During the hot tub party, she does a victory dance along with Owen and Noah. In The Big Sleep, Leshawna is shown to do poorly in the twenty-kilometer run, being the second-to-last one to arrive, only arriving before Harold. During the run, Leshawna tried to insult Heather, after she insulted Owen's obesity, but was too tired to do so. Leshawna agreed with Gwen that Chris’ plan to make the campers tired was good. Leshawna stayed very quiet during the actual challenge and fell asleep sometime between the twenty-four and thirty-five-hour marks. Harold's "wicked skills" fail to impress Leshawna in Dodgebrawl. In Dodgebrawl, Leshawna competes in almost all of the rounds. During round one, Harold attempts to get Leshawna out with his "skills," but Leshawna hurts him with a dodgeball when he doesn't even throw the ball far enough to hit her. She is in until there are only two people left on each side when she is hit by Katie's dodgeball, even after she blocked DJ’s. She is in again in the third and fourth rounds, but Duncan's strategy quickly eliminated her and the other Screaming Gophers within seconds. She is also in the final round, where she is briefly seen telling Courtney that she messed with the "wrong white girl" after Gwen eliminates her. The team loses, but Leshawna is shown to be safe at the Campfire Ceremony, getting the third to last marshmallow, before Izzy and Lindsay. She throws her marshmallow at Noah along with many of the other Gophers, calling him a "turkey." Leshawna does not have any lines in Not Quite Famous, and doesn't do anything significant either. Bridgette vomits on her along with Sadie and Owen, although Leshawna strangely doesn't show any signs of disgust. It is assumed that she voted off Heather on Gwen’s behalf. In The Sucky Outdoors, Leshawna was worried about the bears which Chris mentioned, and strangely, when an actual bear appeared at camp, the branch she was on broke and she encountered the Bear head-on. Luckily, that one ended up being Izzy in disguise so the "bear" did not attack Leshawna. Her team won the following morning, and they did not face elimination. Leshawna does not have any lines in Phobia Factor. Her fear is never actually heard at the campfire, but it was shown to be spiders. Even though it was obviously Chef Hatchet in a spider costume, Leshawna was still very scared and ran away at the sight of Chef. Heather facepalmed herself because Leshawna could not complete the challenge. Leshawna joins Beth in shooting Heather in Paintball Deer Hunter. In Up the Creek, she was Izzy’s canoe partner. However, unlike Izzy, she wasn’t telling any crazy stories. She seemed to also give her reaction to the viewers, as she thought either Izzy was crazy or Leshawna was confused. Also, after Izzy caused them to lose the challenge, Leshawna got mad at her, Izzy told Leshawna that her “license to kill" is expired. After Izzy said this, Leshawna chased after Izzy with a canoe paddle. Then, at the campfire ceremony, Leshawna could not believe everything Izzy said was actually true. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Leshawna was chosen as a hunter. She was disgusted by Owen’s strategy of masking his scent with urine. Leshawna mutters to herself about how stupid the challenge was while walking through the forest. While doing so, she overhears arguing. Her vision through the tinted glasses made it hard to see, so she accidentally shot Heather, her own teammate. She and Beth ganged up on Heather, after Beth left Heather's alliance. Eventually, Heather stole Lindsay's paintball gun and then they started shooting at each other. They did this until the Killer Bass found them and started shooting at all four of them at once. Leshawna is safe that night, and Chris throws her marshmallow over her head. Leshawna gets annoyed by Heather’s leadership tactics in If You Can't Take The Heat.... In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Leshawna and Beth still continue their conflicts with Heather. Leshawna is paired up with Beth for the challenge. She constantly argues with Heather over what she wants to cook during the challenge. At first, she wants to do a pineapple appetizer, but she ends up doing a main dish of pineapple (to which she then claims she is allergic to pineapple). After Owen got Heather’s make-up bag (since she had burnt off her eyebrows), Leshawna stole it, and with the help of Beth and Lindsay, she locked Heather in the refrigerator. She took some charge of her team after this and told Owen to guard the ribs, which he could not do. She received the first marshmallow that night, and waved good-bye to Beth after her elimination. In Who Can You Trust?, Leshawna seems to be in better terms with Heather than the previous episode, as they did not bicker in this episode. Leshawna also participated in two of the blindfolded challenges. In the reversed William Tell Challenge, she was the blindfolded one. She missed and hit Owen several times in the beginning, but she managed to get a bull's-eye before Sadie. She also was also blindfolded in the final challenge, where she accidentally took an erratic path instead of the normal one down the cliff. She and Gwen made it to the bottom second, but due to DJ removing his blindfold for a second, the Gophers won invincibility. In Basic Straining, Leshawna lasts quite a bit of time in the competition. She makes it past the canoe holding, but got out at the same time thatHarold did when she began to sink in the mud during the obstacle course. She begins laughing with Gwen when Courtney runs outside to puke. She is very happy, like the rest of the Screaming Gophers, when Gwen wins the challenge, and carries her back to the cabins. Harold and Leshawna share a kiss before Harold boards the Boat of Losers. In X-Treme Torture, Leshawna does the moose rodeo. However, the moose gets extremely angry when Leshawna tells it not to make her mad. This even causes the moose to run straight through the fence and over Chef Hatchet. Leshawna was able to stay on and accidentally made it run over the bear’s collection of stolen marshmallows. Something was wrong with her foot afterwards and she told her team to just win the challenge so she could go take a shower. Later, the haiku that Bridgette and Gwen were arguing over ended up being for Leshawna. As Harold left the island on the Dock of Shame, the letter was revealed to be from him. The two kiss as Chef Hatchet drags Harold away. Leshawna then chases Heather after she hears that Harold saw Heather's breasts. Leshawna makes it to the merge in Brunch of Disgustingness. When Bridgette enters the cabin, Leshawna and Heather are shown to be bickering about various things, such as Leshawna leaving her clothes around, and the fact that Heather ate Leshawna’s food. After Heather becomes suddenly nice, the two argue over Bridgette, who chooses to befriend Leshawna and Gwen. Leshawna successfully eats the first dish easily, but the second dish she is unable to eat. However, she gives Bridgette "some fingers" for helping Lindsay eat her dish. It is unknown if she ate the third dish or not, but she was starting to feel sick from the challenge. However, with Bridgette’s help, she ate the fourth dish successfully. She went up against Owen for the tie-breaker, who she lost to, due to Owen quickly gulping down his last drinks of cockroach juice. However, she vomits an undigested cockroach after this, which causes all the guys except Owen to vomit too. Her and Gwen lock Heather and Lindsay out of the cabin that night. Leshawna boasts to Eva about her win.Leshawna is angry at the beginning of No Pain, No Game, where she is eating a bag of chips while angrily staring at Heather and Lindsay. When the guys come back from their two-day vacation, Owen offers cherry blossoms to the girls, which Leshawna angrily rejects by throwing her sandal at the dish. Leshawna, along with the other nine remaining contestants, is appalled to see Eva return to the competition. When Gwen begins arguing with Chris on the loudspeaker, Leshawna said that reasoning with a loudspeaker didn’t look right. Leshawna has an argument with Eva about her messing with Bridgette, and Eva goes as far as calling Leshawna "thunder thighs." Also, once Eva had to fight a Sasquatchanakwa, Leshawna thought she might actually be able to do it since she is so hardcore. Leshawna also thought Izzy was very crazy for actually daring herself to get a poison ivy treatment. Leshawna managed to make it into the final two for the challenge and had to compete in a grizzly bear log roll with a professional log rolling bear named Molotov. She beats Molotov and gets a trailer as a reward. Leshawna loses the trailer she won in the previous episode. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Leshawna wakes up very tired, as she slept in the trailer that she won in the last episode. While she is relaxing on a chair, a cannonball from Chris misfires and blows up her trailer. When she walks to the outdoor amphitheater, her luggage is still steaming from the explosion. Her task was to get the key, which was under a bridge and guarded by two alligators. She looked beaten up and her clothes were torn, but she still got the key. When Gwen told Leshawna what Heather did, she told everyone on the island except Trent and Heather to eliminate Heather. The key she had opened a chest that had a leg lamp in it. Since Heather got invincibility, her alliance eliminated Trent. She realizes Heather's plot much too late, and apologizes to Trent and Gwen for her rash decision, saying that she "jumped the gun" and everyone on the island "got played." Leshawna tries to cheer up Gwen about Trent’s elimination at the beginning of Hide and Be Sneaky. She hid underwater with a lily pad-shaped straw to breathe from. Izzy saw where she was, but Izzy seemed to promise she would not tell Chef Hatchet where she was. Chef Hatchet checked everywhere, and by the time he decided to check the water, Leshawna had already gotten to the chair, and she won invincibility. Leshawna, along with Bridgette and Gwen voted off Duncan, but because not everyone else agreed with that, Bridgette got eliminated. Leshawna is shocked to see her go. Leshawna manages to steal brownies from Chef Hatchet in Hook, Line, and Screamer. In That's Off the Chain!, Leshawna along with everyone else except Geoff, Lindsay and Heather were playing Frisbee. However, they stopped before the challenge started. During the challenge, despite being a street-smart person, she had no idea how to build a bike. [Izzy, however, had already completed hers and offered Leshawna to go on a bike ride with her, since her weight would help. Leshawna pretended to take this as a compliment, and joined Izzy. However, Izzy went crazy and pedaled very fast down a hill and practically everywhere. Even though Leshawna and Izzy were not there for the challenge, Chris just said it was their loss, even though due to this it was impossible for them to lose. Shortly after Lindsay cursed out Heather they reappeared as Izzy pedaled them into the Lake. Leshawna told Lindsay as she left that they would have kept her on the show if they could vote, and Leshawna also promised Lindsay she would kick Heather’s butt for her. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Leshawna is shown to be scared of the movie, and threw popcorn at the screen to warn the people in the movie to stop making out and start the car to escape from the killer. Leshawna wanders off when only Duncan and Gwen are left because she was hungry. Leshawna steals some brownies from the mess hall, and even though Chef Hatchet (as the killer) finds Leshawna, she manages to escape to the tent with the brownies successfully. Like everyone else, she is scared when Gwen finds the real killer, and is sad when DJ leaves the island. Leshawna has trouble catching the [frog in Wawanakwa Gone Wild!. In Wawanakwa Gone Wild!, Leshawna and Geoff were tugging on some gruel because it would not break, and was not edible at all. When picking an animal for the challenge, she draws a frog, and doesn’t go for anything in particular, but most likely got a fishing rod. She has a lot more trouble catching than she expected, because it kept hopping away until Leshawna fell into a deep puddle, and she said that the frog was going to pay. She tried again with cheese, but she got too close to the frog and she landed in the puddle again. She eventually managed to catch the frog, and said she was going to take a shower. In Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, Leshawna gave a shout-out to her friends back at home, saying she thought she was going to win. She pairs up with Duncan for the challenge, but they do much more fighting than actual teamwork. For example, they arm wrestle over who is eating the food, and after Duncan cheats, he does it. However, Leshawna feeds him very fast, giving him hardly enough time to swallow. The two campers then argue about who is in the front of the canoe. When they get in the canoe, Leshawna tells Duncan that Courtney told her that he had a soft side. Duncan admits it was true, because he didn’t want DJ to feel bad about his bunny. However, when Duncan insults Leshawna’s weight, she beats him up. Leshawna ended up piggybacking Duncan, and they almost got the tiki idol to the cave, but were scared off by Woolly Beavers. In the final part of the challenge, they seem to get along much better and complete the totem stack first out of the groups. Leshawna is accidentally eliminated in Haute Camp-ture. Leshawna was accidentally voted off in Haute Camp-ture, due to many people accidentally saying her name. Despite her elimination, many of the eliminated campers like Leshawna. Harold mentioned she was his soulmate, and Courtney said she had nothing bad to say about her. However, whenKatie and Sadie said they wanted Leshawna to come to Playa Des Losers, which made others try to say not to vote off Leshawna, which included Courtney, Lindsay (twice), Izzy, a Parrot, Trent, and the Parrot again. Leshawna was pushed in by Chef on the Boat of Losers and sent there. She was mentioned in Camp Castaways by Heather, who was insulting Gwen about how she missed Leshawna. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Leshawna sided with Gwen the entire time and was one of her main supporters. She also got very annoyed by Heather and locked her in the Confessional Owen used as a bathroom. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, she hangs out with Gwen and Trent at Playa Des Losers. Gwen shows them her Gothic friends, but neither one of the two seemed exited to possibly meet them. Leshawna also breaks up with Harold in this episode, after she believes they took the relationship too fast. Leshawna pairs up with these two during the episode to find the case. They have very good strategies, but they are unable to find the case. Also, Leshawna and Gwen give information to Justin after they fell for his charm. Eventually, Leshawna stole the Chef’s ATV and stole it. She tried to run over Heather with it, but misses and drives it into the lake. She tries to snatch the case from the people on the diving board, but it fall out of her hands. She is one of the 14 people to be in the Dock of Shame’s water, so competes in Total Drama Action, even though she clearly does not want to. Total Drama Action Leshawna is glad to be back on Total Drama Action, even with her goofy friend still having a crush on her.Leshawna is shown to still be on good terms with Harold while simultaneously being on very bad terms with Heather. Although she initially shared a bunk with Izzy, as of Riot On Set, she has begun sharing a bunk with Heather, despite being revolted by the idea in Monster Cash. Leshawna is unaware of Harold's distorted views on their relationship, as she thinks it simply was not meant to be. Judging from her reactions as of Alien Resurr-eggtion, she is still highly attracted to Justin. In Riot On Set, she is chosen by Gwen to be on the Screaming Gaffers. Leshawna encouraged Gwen to select Heather telling her to keep her enemies closer, and Gwen reluctantly chose Heather over Izzy. In humid conditions, Leshawna's hair puffs up into a large afro. The third part of the challenge in Beach Blanket Bogus required the teams to select a cast member to compete in a dance off. Leshawna insisted that she be the one to compete for her team in the challenge as her nickname back home is "La-Shakin' It." Trent is selected to compete for the Killer Grips. The two began dancing, and Trent was quickly distracted by Leshawna's bizarre dance moves. Most of the castmates giggle at her, with DJ remarking in the confessional that her nickname should be "Lebomba," while Heather said that her nickname should be "Prima Ballerino." Harold said he liked Leshawna's dancing, and danced along with her from the sidelines. Despite Leshawna's over-the-top dancing style, she won the challenge after Trent faked an injury in order to allow Gwen's team to win the challenge. In 3:10 to Crazytown, because of the humidity, Leshawna's hair had been changed into an afro. With her hair looking the way it did, Heather was eager to make fun of her for it. This lead to another bout of the two feuding during the horse-mounting challenge and somewhat reenacting a scenario that occurred in the second episode of Total Drama Island, where Leshawna again finds herself forcefully pushing Heather off from a high altitude to complete the challenge. This time, however, she is dragged down by Heather simultaneously, leaving them both stuck on a weather vane. Leshawna's weight allowed her to get down on her own (using her hair as a cushion) while Heather is left hanging there. Leshawna started to feel defensive toward Harold as Duncan continued to harass him and and claims she has her eye on Duncan. Leshawna gets into another argument with Heather about trust.It is shown in The Chefshank Redemption that Leshawna's protectiveness of Harold is not only limited to having her eye on Duncan, as she even voted her own close friend Gwen off the competition after seeing her smash Harold over the head with a shovel. There were other factors involved, such as Gwen subtly trying to throw the challenge in order to let the Killer Grips (to repay the debt of letting Trent do the same for her for two episodes), which Heather caught onto very quickly and tried to convince the rest of the Gaffers that Gwen was up to something, but up until the end, Leshawna dismissed her like many others did. After seeing the incident with Harold, it is assumed that Leshawna began to have her own doubts about Gwen as she joined with Harold and Heather to vote off Gwen. Leshawna takes care of Harold when he believes he's gone blind in One Flu Over the Cuckoos. In One Flu Over the Cuckoos, Leshawna tries to create an alliance with Duncan and Harold in order to keep Heather off her back. However, as Duncan and Harold continue to be bitter enemies towards each other, neither show any interest at all in forming a full alliance, though neither seem to mind forming an alliance with only Leshawna herself. This frustrates Leshawna, who seems determined to get this alliance to work in some capacity by mediating between Harold and Duncan's feuds, especially since her main support in Gwen is now gone from the competition. Leshawna and Duncan end up working together to find a cure for the other castmates who have allegedly contracted a deadly disease during the medical challenge. In spite of all the frenzy, the two are able to calmly and maturely put aside their differences and work together to find out that it was a hoax and that no one was dying. In spite of Leshawna's efforts, Duncan and Harold still refuse to build an alliance with her if it means putting up with each other, and Leshawna simply dismisses them as fools for being so immature. The Gaffers win this episode's competition mainly due to her help, and as such, she is the one castmate chosen to receive the reward: a small vacation away from the film block to spend with a relative of hers. She makes this especially decisive by putting on a convincing act in which she cries out of frustration because she thought she was going to lose her teammates. Through this, her best cousin Leshaniqua (who takes on Leshawna's Camp TV original prototype design, only with a different color scheme) makes an appearance at the end of the episode as Leshawna rides off in the Lame-o-sine with her, ending the false crying act and now relieved that she's earned a break from the troubles of the Total Drama series. During the dangerous submarine challenge in Masters of Disasters, Leshawna accidentally tells the Screaming Gaffers that she never cries. After Duncan says that she was crying pretty hard for the reward, the Gaffers remember that she had cried two episodes prior. Angered by the trick, Heather lashes out at Leshawna, until Duncan breaks them up and Harold tells them to calm down. A bloated Leshawna nearly cost her team the win in Full Metal Drama. In Full Metal Drama, Leshawna tries to win her team's trust by letting them use the only working bathroom stall, but only Harold accepts the bribe. When Chef makes a fruit and bran smoothie for Owen's backed up colon, Leshawna drinks it instead, claiming she's been starving since DJ's elimination. Later, when Owen refuses Chef's second smoothie, Leshawna takes it again, but this time she starts to experience stomach cramps. Then when she, Heather, and Harold are hiding from the Killer Grips (minus Lindsay), Leshawna starts bloating with gas, on the verge of farting. When Heather and Harold try soothing her so she doesn't fart and give away their location, Leshawna apologizes to Harold for lying, and then releases a massive fart, giving away their location. However, her team is spared from elimination when Duncan uses her farts to act as a smokescreen to assist with Harold's attack. In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Leshawna's team refuses to let her forget about her lies, to the point where even Harold starts picking on her, even if it is just to stay in Heather and Duncan's favor. Leshawna swears revenge on her team, but is instead locked in a vault for the bank heist challenge. When they fail to break her out and the bank robbery gear stuck in there with her, the team abandons her to catch up with the Grips. Leshawna spends the entire day trapped in the vault, but takes the time to rethink her actions against the team. After the awards ceremony, Chris and Chef wonder if they forgot something, but brush it off, leaving Leshawna trapped for the night. At the beginning of One Million Bucks, B.C., Leshawna was released from the bank vault and gets into a bit of an argument with Heather on why she and their team had left her in there. Moments later, Leshawna tells Lindsay and Beth to be careful with each other now that Courtney had joined their team. Leshawna also saves Harold from the Woolly Beavers as he was getting some firewood from the challenge. Leshawna is put up against Lindsay in the pedestal challenge, and wins. She was also worried that Harold would get attacked by the beavers again just as he and Justin were getting ready to fight on top of the pedestals. Leshawna dribbles the ball before performing her slam dunk in Million Dollar Babies. In Million Dollar Babies, Leshawna gets into deeper trouble. While she was on her spa night, she was bad-mouthing everyone to her cousin Leshaniqua. Beth revealed this on Courtney's PDA after Leshawna continuously taunted her about not having a boyfriend. She is chosen to participate in the fourth challenge, a slam dunk competition, and she beats Justin in it. In the fifth and final challenge, Leshawna improvises a cheer about each and every castmate to clear up the bad air. But the Grips win the challenge, and the Gaffers are sent to the elimination ceremony. Leshawna gets the final award after Harold, Duncan and herself voted for Heather. Before Heather's departure, Leshawna tells Heather that she considers her as a friend, but she said she'll deny it if it ends up on the website. In return, Heather gives Leshawna her wig. Leshawna goes lightheaded over Captain Alberta. Despite the apology in the previous episode, Leshawna still gets the cold shoulder in Dial M for Merger. She seems upset learning that the teams are dissolving, as many of the Grips are still mad at her. But things turn around when Harold and Duncan finally agree to join in an alliance together, while working to get through the lasers, which Leshawna had many problems with. She, again, gets upset with Courtney, as she was using their lives as bargaining chips for a zip-line ride down from the almost-exploding building. She also fails to defuse her bomb. In Super Hero-ld, Leshawna insulted Courtney and Lindsay's smell after being in the cheese factory. Leshawna was upset that the challenge was so early in the morning. As a superhero, she was 'Super Aqua Chick' and had the power to throw water. In this episode, it is shown that she still has feelings for Harold. After a strange swirl of conversation of who is to be voted off, Harold ends up torn between voting off Duncan, for obvious reasons, or Leshawna for her treachery. In the end, Leshawna leaves. Before she leaves, she tells Harold to keep sticking up for himself and to take Duncan down. In The Aftermath: III, Leshawna reveals that she still loves Harold, but won't let it get past the friendship level. She notices Geoff is a Chris replica and is not happy about it. So then she, Bridgette, Owen, and Heather work together to take Geoff down and return him to his normal self. Harold makes a burrito for his recently-departed friend. Although she is not seen in The Princess Pride, it is clear that Leshawna is still watching Harold as he continues to compete. When he bought one of Courtney's CDs, claiming the music reminded him of Leshawna, she forwarded him a note, saying that if he continued listening to that "skinny rich girl's" music, she would have to hurt him, badly. Harold mentions Leshawna after finding a snail in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. He says that the snail and Leshawna were like twins. During Harold's training in the same episode, Duncan uses motivation to get Harold to hit a punching bag by exclaiming that he kissed Leshawna, which made Harold angry enough to break through the punching bag and strangle Duncan. Leshawna admits that she will miss everyone in The Aftermath: IV, but wants someone to pick a winner so they can go home. She was shocked and angry when Beth ate all the cookies in the gift basket without sharing. Leshawna sits next to Heather in this episode, and tells her to "let the girl believe." Her question to Beth and Duncan was about what they would do with the money. Beth said she would buy many things she wanted and a school for underprivileged children. Duncan lied and said he would build two schools for underprivileged children. She was after Owen in voting and was grossed out because he used the voting booth as a restroom. Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special shows that Leshawna and Tyler were in various other reality shows after Total Drama Action, such as "Celebrity Stunt Diving," "You Think You Can Eat That?," "Doctor for a Day," and "Extreme Chess: Pillar Edition." On the set of "Sharp Things Flying At Your Head," she admits she did all those shows for the money. Blaineley then reveals that Leshawna "trimmed down her booty.", although she apparently gained back the weight she lost, as later on in the episode (and all other appearances afterwards), her butt is scene in the same size and shape as before. While on the bus to stop Chris from going through with Total Drama Dirtbags, she is shown to get along with DJ's mom. She gave up her bra so it could be used as a catapult to attack the Total Drama Dirtbags' bus. Later, her bra saved everyone from crashing when the bra got caught on a branch. She was one of the castmates who did not leave to search for help, and later qualified to compete on Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour Leshawna dances with DJ while singing Come Fly With Us. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Leshawna is among the first contestants to arrive at the airport. Harold asks her if he will get to beatbox in the songs, but she doesn't get to answer this, as Duncan interrupted Harold with a threat. She stays fairly quiet until she asks where the bathroom is. In the bathroom, Leshawna notices that there is a camera in it, and expresses her frustration at it, saying how she can never get any of her private time on the show. During the Come Fly With Us musical number, Leshawna sings and dances with DJ in first class. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Leshawna forms a trio with DJ and Harold, being the first ones to cross the finish line after running away from scarabs they discovered in the pyramid. Later, they are put in Team Victory along with Lindsay, Bridgette and Ezekiel. Leshawna is shown to be angry at Chris because her team gets a stick, while the other two teams get a camel and a goat respectively, because they won the previous challenge and they get the most useless reward. Leshawna, along with Lindsay, coo over Alejandro after he cuddles his panda bear. In the second part of the previous episode, Leshawna tells Harold, who thought their gold mat meant they were cowards, that it means "victory." She later reminds Chris that the other teams received a camel and a goat, and they received a stick. She jumps into Harold's arms when Chris reveals that there are sand snakes in Egypt, along with killer scarab beetles. During Lovin' Time, Leshawna sings alone, and attempts to force two scarab beetles to mate. During the camel race, Team Victory is far behind, as Leshawna discovered they were running in circles. She is overjoyed when Harold finds out that the stick is actually a divining rod, and explains to Lindsay that it helps you find water. Later, her team arrives last to the Nile, where they see the other two teams finishing up their weave basket boats. She and DJ manage to get the boat done quickly, as Leshawna "knows her way around a weave." When the three teams hear that Chris would allow no elimination if each team got their prize across, Leshawna cheers, however this quickly turns to anger after Ezekiel confesses that he lost the stick. At the elimination ceremony, Leshawna votes for Ezekiel in the confessional, by stamping his passport. She receives the first barf bag full of airline issue peanuts ever, and Ezekiel is sent down the Drop of Shame. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Leshawna is sitting in the commercial class cabin with her team and the other team, when a patched up hole breaks back open, Leshawna almost gets sucked out, but Alejandro saves her. This makes her fall for his charms, which irritates Harold. Alejandro also calls her as beautiful as a flower in Japanese, for which she giggles. In the human pinball challenge, Leshawna volunteers DJ to be the one in the pinball. DJ remembers what happened in the last episode, with the mummified dog in the pyramid, and Leshawna denies saying it didn't explode, it just disintegrated. In the middle of the challenge, she is annoyed with Harold's Japanese facts and really tries to help DJ in the challenge, by pulling a slingshot, with the help of Bridgette and Lindsay. Later in the episode, she is seen in the confessional holding DJ's and Harold's passports, not sure who to vote for, but not showing which one she chose. DJ ends up getting eliminated, but Harold quits to save him. Leshawna doesn't show much emotion about him leaving, even though he states he will miss her the most. She is the third one to receive a barf bag. Leshawna's reaction to the Yukon challenge.It is revealed that Harold gave Leshawna his num-yos some time before Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. Leshawna looks at them endearingly until the flight became rough. She was seen sitting next to her teammates in the loser's class cabin and gets really annoyed with Chris' comments about how he didn't care about them. She asked where they were going and begged for a place with no pinballs of any kind. When the plane starts to shake, a sign ordered them to put on their seat belts. Leshawna wasn't quickly enough and smashed her head on the ceiling. Once in the Yukon, Leshawna hugs Alejandro for warmth. Her teammates agree with her strategy before the challenge started. Leshawna has little trouble with the first part of the challenge as she takes an ice flow and rides it to shore. DJ, arriving before her, pulls her on the sled. They pick up Lindsay soon after. She lies to DJ when he accidentally hits a seal in order to keep going, she also gets Lindsay to back her up by making seal cries. DJ believes it and keeps running. Despite crossing the finish line first, her team loses because they forget Bridgette. Leshawna receives the second barf bag. In Broadway, Baby!, Leshawna is shown upset about only having three members left in Team Victory and their losing streak. Lindsay cheers her up however by giving her an inspirational speech to win. During What's Not To Love, Leshawna was dancing with DJ until Lindsay yell at them to stop. When Alejandro arrives, he doesn't seem to be trying to be flirting with her, but is only doing so to Lindsay and Sierra. During the first challenge, she is the last one up the rope and is being pulled up by DJ and Lindsay. They then get the baby carriage and are the second team to slide down the fireman pole. When Team Amazon has to go back, Team Victory is in first place, but Leshawna questions how they are going to get to Central Park through boat, which is answered when they go through the sewer. In the second part of the challenge, during the musical number, she tap dances with DJ, which gives the other teams a chance to catch up to them. When they have to bob for apples, DJ does so, but harms a snapping turtle in the process to which Leshawna sarcastically says that it happened because he was cursed. In the end of the challenge, Team Victory comes in second place, making it the first time they didn't come in last. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Leshawna did not appear, but Harold sang a song dedicated to her, and she appeared in never before seen clips, rolling her eyes at Harold, when he rambles to others about his vast knowledge of history, animals, and math. In Slap Slap Revolution, when DJ confesses about having a curse, Leshawna tells him that the more he believes it, the more power it has over him. After her team saves Owen from flying out from the plane, she throws a big crate to cover the hole. When the contestants are dropped off in the Alps, Leshawna falls on Alejandro, who was trying to catch her. Leshawna is electrocuted during the first round, against Noah. She begins to fall for him and flirts with him, even during the song, Eine Kleine. When climbing back up the mountains with DJ, Leshawna goes along with Lindsay when she tells them that Tyler's back, and tells DJ that it's easier this way. During the first challenge, she grinds the sausage meat, and her teammates it to second in the race. During the dancing lesson, Heather tries to warn Leshawna about Alejandro, but to no avail. In the dance brawl, Leshawna manages to knock Noah off and move to the next round, but after she knocks Heather off, she jumps off the platform and beats her enemy up. Thus she makes her team lose and fall in last place. She gets eliminated during the Barf Bag Ceremony, much to her surprise. As she clings to the doorway, Alejandro appears from behind one of the tiki statues. Leshawna shouts, "You!" before he pushes her off. A deleted clip shows Leshawna parachuting to the ground, complaining about Alejandro and how she should have foreseen his true nature. She then apologizes to Harold for forgetting him. Once she had landed, the little goat from before attacks her before the camera shuts off. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Leshawna is introduced third, after Lindsay and DJ. Her review of her time on the show is mostly her slap fight with Heather in the final round of the dance-off in Slap Slap Revolution. Geoff asks how the first slap felt, but Leshawna changes the topic to Alejandro, which Bridgette agrees is evil. She dislikes the fact that she needs to sing, and requests that she dances instead. After a hasty rejection, Leshawna sings Sisters, a song about what she would like to say to Alejandro. She is forced to continue dancing after the song is over in order to force the viewers to donate one hundred thousand dollars. Finally, a fan is willing to donate if she does stop, and the music is cut. Harold compliments her dance skills, which she approves of, but then falls. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Leshawna won a bet against Trent that Lindsay would be able to remember Tyler's name. Leshawna was one of the five ex-contestants that won a chance to return to Total Drama World Tour in this episode. However, she did not win, because she lost her challenge of boxing against a kangaroo. Leshawna was shown to support Cody in Hawaiian Style, but, she, along with Owen, Justin, and Eva, were placed on Team Heather due to Blaineley being the only member on the team. When Bridgette asked who was going to compete in the surfing challenge, Leshawna, along with Owen, Justin, and Eva, stepped away. She was shown, along with most of the contestants, to be upset that Heather made it to the final two in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. Leshawna was sitting with the other contestants in Hawaiian Punch, but she was still mad at Alejandro and Heather. Before the tie-breaker challenge, she said to Heather and Alejandro that they were "done" and laughed at Heather being tied up. During the challenge, she gave Heather the middle finger (Which is censored) after Heather asked for support. After Alejandro defeated Cody, she, along with everyone, but Courtney and Tyler (who was knocked out at the time), were seen glaring at him. Later on in the episode, she, along with everyone, were seen running down the volcano and swimming away from the island before they are covered in lava. Friends *Beth *Bridgette *DJ *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Justin *Katie *Lindsay *Owen *Sadie *Trent *Tyler Enemies *Alejandro *Courtney *Duncan *Eva *Heather Gallery Leshawna In Skatoony.PNG|Leshawna appears in Skatoony in the episode Quiziatori Gladihost. Leshawna Competes.PNG|Leshawna qualifies again in Skatoony in the episode Broke Charles. Leshawna.jpg|Leshawna in Total Drama Island. Leshawnaswimsuit.png|Leshawna in her swimsuit Leshawna's Fart Bubble.jpg|Leshawna's fart bubble. Full metal drama 5.png|Harold and Heather trying to soothe Leshawna so she doesn't fart and give away their location. Leshawna singing a song called Sisters.png|Leshawna singing Sisters in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. Similar Heroes * Jasmine (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island) External Links *Leshawna - Total Drama Wiki Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Bully Slayers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Charismatic Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Strategists Category:Big Good Category:Fallen Category:Betrayed Category:Forgivers Category:Wrathful Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nurturer